Inocente
by kisses rain
Summary: La vida de Freya era tipica y feliz junto al lago , rodeada de flores y grandes montañas pero lo injusto del destino la separo abruptamente de todo lo que algun dia amo .


_Disclaimer: Nada con respecto de Merlín, me pertenece, si así fuera tendríamos planeada hasta la temporada 20._

_Nota: Este fic estaba planeado para ser parte de un reto, pero no pude presentarlo a tiempo , sin embargo creo que esta viñeta merece ver la luz ,Por otro lado es mi primera vez fuera del fandom de Harry Potter (lo cual me emociona y me asusta de maneras iguales ) ¡Espero que les guste!_

_**Inocente**_

" _Wasn't it beautiful running wild 'til you fell asleep before the monsters caught up to you "_

Otra noche más en esa inmensa, vacía y fría caja de madera rodeada de barrotes, sintiendo el frio calándole en los huesos y gruesas gotas de lluvia resbalándole en la cara, las cuales ocasionalmente se mezclan con sus lágrimas.

Oye la voz del cazador que se dirige a ella con su típico tono burlón y estúpido pero no le presta atención - no vale la pena hacerlo – dirige sus ojos hacia sus pies descalzos esquivando la mirada y los gritos incesantes del robusto tipejo.

Tiene hambre y sed, su estomago cruje y su garganta esta tan seca, pero no – no suplicara por algo de comida, ya se ha humillado antes y solo ha recibido más burlas e insultos.

Comienza a perderse en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos – su única fuente de consuelo - aquellos días en los que su padre le daba un beso al llegar a casa, ayudaba a sus madre con los quehaceres o jugaba con su hermano pequeño a atrapar lagartijas – esos eran sus días felices – los que culminaban con una deliciosa cena entre bromas y risas.

Pero todo se acabo , su amada familia la abandono – la muerte los separo - maldice la hora en que aquel hombre se cruzo en su camino y quiso lastimarla sin piedad – tenia quince años – y se había quedado sola en el mundo , se asusto , sintió pánico y sin pensarlo, llevada por el temor y en un impulso para defenderse – le clavo una daga – vio como la sangre recorrió sus dedos , escucho la respiración del hombre detenerse de a pocos y a sus ojos cerrarse para siempre .

Huyo y se escondió por un corto tiempo, pero la realidad y la maldad la alcanzaron, condenándole a lo que era ahora – un horrible monstruo necesitado de sangre - todas las noches, al ver a la luna asomarse sabe que con ella vienen la transformación, el dolor y el asco de sí misma.

¿A quién culpar? Ya no lo sabe con certeza, hay días en los que el pensamiento de ser la única culpable de su destino lastima su corazón, otros en cambio es aquella bruja, la receptora de toda su ira y frustración – sin mediar palabra con ella – y en pocas palabras, arruino su vida y la obligo a mantenerse lejos de todo y de todos en su afán de no causar daño pero fue en vano.

Ella no lo merecía, tenia tantos sueños y planes que se echaron a perder, el rechazo y temor era todo lo que podía ver en las personas que la rodeaban, los mismos que huían de ella al oir rumores sobre la bestia que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y de su voluntad al caer la oscuridad – lagrimas amargas seguían rodando por sus mejillas – pensar y rememorar definitivamente le hacía llenarse de rabia y cólera contra el mundo y lo injusto que puede llegar a ser.

La sangre le hervía y los deseos de gritar, maldecir y sacar todo su dolor a flote podían mas , pero los sentimientos y deseos quedaban reducidos a nada cuando caía en cuenta que estaba atrapada en aquella jaula , con grilletes en manos y pies , sin poder moverse y seguía sintiendo hambre , frio que se combinaban con desesperanza y furia .

El viento comienza a correr con fuerza y la golpea en el rostro, volviéndola a la realidad – el idiota del cazador sigue ahí – hablando y gesticulando como el cerdo que es - se levanta del rincón en el que ha estado arrecostada y se acerca hacia los barrotes apoyando su rostro en ellos y escupiéndole con todas sus fuerzas al malnacido que la tiene en exhibición cual fenómeno de circo Le ha dado en el centro del rostro – y aunque momentánea. Siente una ligera satisfacción.

La noche esta cada vez más cerca, las delicadas facciones desaparecen y el monstro comienza a emerger de la muchacha siendo las últimas palabras que haya a captar de su opresor es que se dirigen a un lugar hacia el horizonte llamado Camelot.

_Fin_

_Considero que Freya es un personaje con mucho que explorar dentro del show tanto en la vida de Merlín y con las leyendas arturianas , sin embargo solo aparece en un par de capítulos (Sobra decir que siempre termino el 2x09 nadando en mi propio llanto )_

_En fin, ojala les haya gustado, quisiera saber sus opiniones mediante un review que alegrara mi agitado día y recibirán ustedes un Arturo , Lancelot , Gwaine o Merlín , lo que prefieran a domicilio xD . _


End file.
